Cobra vs pepsi
Cobra decided to infiltrate Pepsi HQ 2. Zartan was mad that we sent the dreadnoks with him and the baroness. He wanted to show he could be a great stealth warrior. So he allowed him to sneak in. firefly infiltrated pizza hut and was caught by the guards. He spent six days chained up in a prison. He was saved by Tomax and Xamot who used Dr Mindbenders new weapon called the bear bomber blaster. It is a 45 pounds and means Bomb Enhancing ''' '''Accelerating 'Rifle ' They saw several gi joe agent including flint duke lady jane and cover girl. Then they contacted Joe HQ and said that they should help cobra attack the main base they agreed. Zartan snuck in and set c4 on the command tower he then switched to semi invisible mode and began to plant more he triggered it and destroyed it. under it was 20,000,000 tons of explosives and gasoline. Zartan escaped with third degree burns he was contacted about their new alliance with gi joe. He also told him that Lady jane the cobra commnder flint and the baroness have been kidnapped by pepsi. He then called for a chopper and went back to base. Cobra commander the baroness were ate gun point when the woke up. They then scrampled away and ran for their lives. Pepsi soldiers fired at them but they escaped. But they werent dressed for combat. Flint decided that it would be good to work together the baroness did not though so she attacked.But we were in a candy forest soshe used a candy cane. l ladyjane wasnt going to lose her date so she attacked the baroness. while the fought I stabbed flint. Then a group of toy soldiers grabbed him. Back at headquarters. Rounded up a group of agents and sent Major bludd and firefly to attack a small outpost. They were succesful. major bludd. fired his tank at the base while firefly destroyed its walls. they burnt the base to the ground. Zartan was working at his swamp base with the dreanoks when it was attacked by pepsi. Zartan was captured but the dreadnoks escaped. luckily scarlett saved him soon they were rescued by gi joe and cobra. They then attacked pepsi. Cobra and gi joe fought agiainst them with no hesitation zartan and lady jane fought their ground forces. 200 miles away cobra tanks were making ther way through the jungle.569 miles away major bludd was preparing to return and help the cobra snipers miles away in the mountains Pepsi was desperate and sent the pepsi dragon with the pesi monster to attack them. Desro led a group of troops to rescue flint. They found flint he told him about their new aliiance. Miles away Buzzer and monkey wrench destroyed a tank fleet in a daring 2 hour battle. 12 armored tanks against 2 snipers.The tank were a prototype single man tank with 6 10 calliber heavy artillery machin guns. know for whats calld the pepsi power range which is a 859 yard area where everything is terminated. Buzzer yelled lets get em mate!He shot one man through the head which killed him instantly. He pulled out his saw given to him form destro and jumped on a tank cut the glass and pulled out the trooper. he crashed it into another tank. The explosion severely hurting him. monkey wrench fought alone for a few minutes but was surronded by the 9 renaining tanks. He looked and got a clean shot at the head of the driver. He used the blade on his rifle to pierce through the glass of the approching tanks . It is was basically one man with1 modified riflle vs 8 tanks wich means he can shot 15 roounds a second which he used to his advantage by jumping around so that the tanks guns would have to adjust and then relock onto him so he could get a clean shot at the tanks glass. It would usually cause a hairline fracture but the way the charged him he could hit a target then when it got close stab its glass and kill the pilot. He finally was surronded by the tanks. They locked on him and prepared to fire. Buzzer attacked one of them cut the pilot in half. He fired and destroyed one of the tanks. They destroyed it but luckily didnt hurt him or at least kill him. the explosion destroyed the leader which was carrying explosives which killed all but 1 tank. Monkey wrench broke the glass and took the tank. While all of this happend Lady jane the baroness and I were wandering around when it hit me. You see we were wandering through the mountains when i saw a cold snake. COLD SLITHER! it was the baroness`s birthday. So I decided that if we get out ill get her something and throw a party . Zartan will just have to play again. So then the dragon was about to escape when major bludd shot its eye killing the pepsi master. the dragon collapsed which was easily spotted by me major picked us up in his hiss tank. I called zartan and told him to get the band.